


A Little Bit in Love

by uselessdisasterlesbian



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Pining, but it's in there so be careful if you're sensitive ily, cady is bi, its consistent with canon stuff, janis is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessdisasterlesbian/pseuds/uselessdisasterlesbian
Summary: Janis is pining, Cady is becoming a Plastic, and Damian just wants what's best for his friends.





	A Little Bit in Love

“Oh my god Janis. You’re pining. THE Janis Sarkisian is lovestruck, I never thought this day would come. I would like to thank not only God, but also Jesus and my parents for allowing me to witness this miraculous—SHIT Janis that hurt.” A well-aimed kick to Damian’s shins ends his speech, but that doesn’t stop him from pressing her. “Why don’t you just tell her?”  
Janis narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “Damian, if you knew a boy was straight, would you go confess your deep, dark, and gay feelings to him?”  
“She’s your best friend Janis. You have to talk to her.”  
“I don’t have to do anything Damian Hubbard, and that’s that. It’s nothing.”  
The look on Damian’s face tells her that their conversation isn’t over, but she ignores him in favor of another glance towards the Plastics’ lunch table, where a familiar redhead was sitting. Cady chose that moment to turn her head, locking eyes with Janis. Janis feels her cheeks begin to flush, and she turns her head back to Damian before Cady can notice the pink that’s dusting her face.  
“You mean to tell me that’s nothing?”  
“Not another word Damian,” Janis groans, dropping her head into her hands. The two sit in a tense silence for a few seconds before Janis bursts out, “This is ridiculous, it’s just a crush but it’s going to ruin my life Damian I can’t stop thinking about her and I’m so mad because we’re watching her get more and more Plastic by the day but also oh my god have you seen her in those skirts? And her hair is so pretty and she’s just beautiful and—“ It’s Damian’s turn to interrupt her with a sharp kick. “Damian, what the f—“  
“She’s walking over here,” he whispers, effectively silencing her. Janis was aware of him launching into a dramatic retelling of his last musical rehearsal, but her focus was directed on the approaching laughter of the Plastics — three girls she hated and one that she adored. She was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t notice the folded paper that dropped onto her lunch tray as the Plastics passed.

Second floor bathroom, next period, meet me? -C

Janis feels her breath hitch in her throat as she reads and re-reads the note before tucking it into the pocket of her oversized army jacket. “What is it? What did it say?” Damian asks.  
“I’m meeting her next period. In the girls bathroom. Do you want to come?”  
Damian smirks. “Seems like the perfect opportunity to talk to her about your feelings. I wouldn’t want to intrude. Besides, maybe you can do more than talk, if you know what I mean?”  
Janis glared at him, but it was half-hearted and her gaze softened quickly. “I know. You’re right. I have to talk to her.” Damian smirked, causing Janis to shoot him another look. “We’re just talking, and if you say anything otherwise, I’ll refuse to help with sets for the spring musical.” They both know the threat is empty, but Damian doesn’t say anything else to push her, and Janis wonders how she got so lucky as to have a best friend like Damian. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and Janis grabbed his hand as they both stood up to leave the cafeteria. “Keep your phone on next class? I might need your back-up.”  
Damian laughs and slings an arm around her shoulders. “Oh, you clueless disaster lesbian. You know I’ll be on standby if you need me. Go get your girl.”  
Janis punches at his chest half-heartedly as they parted ways, trying to ignore the growing knot of nerves in her stomach. When she arrives at the bathroom, Cady was already there, reapplying lipstick in the mirror.  
“Oh good, you’re here!” Cady exclaims, glancing at Janis before turning her attention back to the mirror to run her fingers through her mane of curls, frowning when she found imperfections. Janis wished she could tell her that she looked perfect, that she always looked perfect, that she was too good for the Plastics, that she was too good for everyone in Northshore High School, that right now Janis wished—  
“Earth to Janis?” Cady giggled. “Did you hear anything I just said?”  
Janis shook her head. “Sorry Caddy. There’s a lot going on right now, I’m caught up in a lot of—“  
“Look, Janis, I’m sure it’s important, but can it wait? Regina is waiting for me, I—“  
“Wait, what?” Venom dripped from the words.  
“If you were listening, you would know—“  
“This isn’t about me Caddy, you asked me to meet you—“  
“Regina wants me to cut class and go shopping—“  
“And now you’re turning into one of them!”  
“Janis, this is not my fault, you’re the one who—“  
The conversation escalated, and the two girls were practically nose to nose. Janis was torn between screaming and staying quiet, knowing that too much noise would get them both in trouble, but that she wanted to yell at Cady more than anything right now.  
“Caddy, you aren’t pretending anymore. You’re better than this—“  
“This is so unfair Janis. You have to let go of that middle school grudge—“  
“Regina George ruined my life and now I have to watch you turn into a copy of her—“  
“You’re being ridiculous—“  
“You’re smarter than this Caddy!”  
“Janis, just stop, it’s not my fault you’re in love with me or something!”  
Janis felt her veins fill with ice. “What did you just say to me?”  
“Janis, I—“ the words die as their lips crash together. In hindsight, Janis doesn’t know who initiated the kiss. What she knows now is that her back is pressed against the cold wall and the air feels like it’s boiling with unsaid angry words and frustration and raw want. Cady’s teeth nip at her lips, and Janis has to fight the urge to moan into the kiss. Her fingers are tangled in Cady’s hair (which is as soft as she imagined it would be), and Janis knows without a doubt that she could kiss Cady Heron for eternity and never be tired of her.  
Far too soon, the two girls separated, breathing heavily. With a sense of satisfaction, Janis notices her own dark lipstick staining the pink edges of Cady’s mouth.  
“So maybe I am a little bit in love with you. Now what?” Janis is surprised by the softness of her own voice.  
“What?” Cady’s question is innocent, almost too innocent, and Janis can’t decide if she wants to groan or kiss her again.   
“Now what? You run to Regina and tell her about the space dyke? I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to hear about it. Hell, maybe my mom will pull me out of school again! That seems like a good time.”  
“Janis…” Cady’s voice is soft and sympathetic. Janis wants to brush away her friend’s pity, but she lets her continue. “I’m so sorry. I won’t do what she did. I don’t know what she did. But if I can help at all, I want to. Just try to let me in?” She leans in close to Janis, close enough for Janis to feel her soft breath grazing her cheek as Cady whispers to her. “Because maybe I’m a little bit in love with you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I happy with it? Not really. But did I publish it? Apparently.


End file.
